


The Trouble With Video Games

by Deathangelgw



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Gen, Humor, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 22:00:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8302789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathangelgw/pseuds/Deathangelgw
Summary: Duo has a trick to winning at his video games.





	

Title: The Trouble with Video Games.

Author: Deathangelgw

Disclaimer: Neither the characters nor the video game Killer Instinct for N64 are mine. They belong to their respective creators. No sue.

Warnings: PWP, AU, OOC, fluff, hints of lemon, yaoi.

Rating: PG-13

Pairings: um, you figure it out…hehe

Note: My brother actually does some of what is written in here. Trust me…it is a stitch! Plus, this was created with the help of my sister. So, hat’s off to her (even though she did put a reign on the lemon.)

Feedback: Pretty please??!!

 

'thoughts'

 

It was another quiet day and four of our pilots were enjoying it as they got dinner ready for themselves and their guests.

 

“I wonder what Duo is doing with those girls?” Quatre asked as he set the table with Wufei. Earlier, they had heard a lot of giggling coming from where Duo and their guests were. But now, silence was coming from there.

 

Heero looked at Quatre and smirked. “He’s probably showing them some of his video games, knowing him,” he commented as he seasoned the soup.

 

Wufei grunted and muttered, “Wouldn’t surprise me.”

 

Trowa looked at Wufei and grinned as he suggested, “Quatre, why don’t you go get them? Dinner is almost ready.” Quatre nodded and left the room to go and get them. When he got up to the recreation room, he entered onto an unusual sight. Dorothy and Hilde were playing on the video game, both intent on beating each other up on the screen. While they were playing, Relena, Duo, and Catherine were doing each other’s hair and chattering. Quatre had to stifle his laughter as he watched them.

 

'Looks like our worries about Duo and Relena were misplaced,' Quatre thought as he walked into the room.

 

Duo looked up and grinned. “Hey Q-man! What’s up!” he called and Relena giggled. Dorothy beat Hilde, again, and they too looked at Quatre.

 

“Dinner’s just about ready. Would everyone like to come down?” Quatre responded as he sat down on the edge of the couch that Relena, Duo, and Catherine were sharing.

 

“Sure, but first I want to challenge Duo to another game,” Dorothy stated as she arched her weird eyebrows at the grinning boy challengingly. Duo sat up and took the control from Hilde, who sat down by Relena as they watched them choose their fighters and begin.

 

Quatre watched them as well, admiring at how skilled Duo was at the game. He was intent as he pulled moves on Dorothy, who countered quickly. But then, Quatre began to notice something that Duo was doing as he played. His body moved to the moves, as he was playing, unconsciously sensuous. Quatre found himself watching Duo intently.

 

But the thing that caught his eye were the other movements Duo’s body was doing. As he watched Duo’s face, Quatre became mesmerized by Duo’s tongue, which, as he played, flickered quickly in and out of his mouth. Quatre wet his own lips, turned on by that tongue that moved in and out so quickly, wondering how it would feel to have that tongue playing him.

 

The other girls watched, giggling now and then at Duo’s movements. Hilde looked over at Quatre and noticed him staring intently at Duo, flushed slightly and mouth open as he watched. Grinning, Hilde turned and elbowed Relena, then pointed at Quatre. Relena looked over and then grinned. Catching Hilde’s gaze, they nodded. Catherine also saw and snickered softly. 'Looks like our plan is working!' she thought to herself as the three girls grinned at each other and then returned their attention to the game.

 

Duo defeated Dorothy and crowed triumphantly before congratulating her. Smiling, she shook her head and then glanced at the girls, who nodded and grinned. Turning, she looked at Quatre and asked, “Quatre, why don’t you play a bit with Duo?” Surprised, Quatre looked at her and then at Duo, uncertain.

 

Hilde jumped up and exclaimed, “Yeah! You’re a Gundam pilot! This is an easy game to learn!”

 

Duo looked at the girls suspiciously before shrugging and looking at Quatre with a grin. Quatre grinned slightly back and got up to take Dorothy’s place. After Duo had shown him the basics of the game, they picked out their fighters, going for the tournament mode with as many players as possible. Once they had picked them out, they began. The girls watched for a couple matches and then silently left the room, giggling once they were safely out.

 

Quatre was finding that this game was indeed stimulating. He was able to match Duo quite well. But, then he glanced at Duo from the corner of his eye and lost that concentration. Duo’s tongue flickered in and out of his mouth as he played. His body moved with the character’s moves as he played. Quatre realized that he couldn’t concentrate as well anymore.

 

Duo must have sensed Quatre watching him for he stopped and paused the game. Turning, he faced Quatre. “Hey Q, is something wrong?” he asked as he looked at him with amusement and concern.

 

Quatre licked his dry lips and then replied, “Well, um, I was wondering something…”

 

Meanwhile, down in the kitchen, the other three pilots and the four girls waited for them to come down. “What is taking them so long?” Wufei groused as he looked longingly at the covered plates on the table. The four girls started to giggle and Trowa and Heero looked at them with raised eyebrows.

 

But, before either of them could ask what they were giggling about, they heard a most unexpected thing. “Oh GOD! Yes, hit it harder, Duo, YES! YES! ULTIMATE!” Quatre cried out and then silence followed. The three pilots looked at each other with a mix of concern and surprise on their faces, while the girls began laughing hysterically. Just as they were about to ask them if the girls knew what was going on, Quatre entered the kitchen, hair and shirt slightly messy, looking for all the world that he had just…well, you know…

 

The three pilots looked at him with surprise as he sat down at the table and leaned his head back. He looked over at Trowa and murmured softly, “Um, Trowa, you might want to go get Duo…he’s playing his game.” He looked over at the girls and if the other pilots had seen the big naughty grin on his face, they might have been just a tad bit concerned….

 

So, Trowa went to get Duo….and came back with about the same results. Wufei was sent up next, albeit very grudgingly. All this time, Heero was giving his patented glare, though his eyes would widen every time Duo’s name was shouted in passion. The girls were giggling constantly by now, amused beyond belief at the success of their plan. Quatre and then later Trowa also joined in their amusement.

 

Finally, it was Heero’s turn to learn of the strange goings-on that had been happening. Growling, he went up to the recreation room and went in to grab Duo. Duo was playing his game and, as Heero approached, it was finally revealed what was going on. Heero steps slowed and then stopped, as he was mesmerized by Duo’s movements and by the infamous tongue. Duo heard him and turned around, looking at him with a slight grin. “Hey Heero! Wanna play a quick game?”

 

~Owari

 


End file.
